


Чем заканчиваются рискованные эксперименты

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Animals, Blood, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Lions, Missing Scene, My first collage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на ФБ-2013 для команды Всадников Перна.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Фандомная Битва 2013 (Fandom Kombat 3)





	Чем заканчиваются рискованные эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Чем заканчиваются рискованные эксперименты | How do risky experiments end  
> Размер: 816х700; 251 КБ  
> Исходники: [1](http://wildwildworld.net.ua/sites/default/files/nnuu.jpg), [2](http://bernstein.smugmug.com/PORTFOLIO-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%82%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BE/Wildlife/i-47fnVX3), [3](http://900igr.net/datai/o-zhivotnykh/Afrika-2.files/0003-003-Savanna.jpg), фон с lenagold, фильм «Добыча» (Prey)  
> Примечание: сделано на ФБ-2013 для команды Всадников Перна (at the Fandom Kombat 2013 on diary.ru).
> 
> Кэти наклонилась над трупом.  
> – Тот, кто его убил, – ровным бесцветным голосом сказала она, – имел острые зубы и длинные когти. А еще у Тэда переломан позвоночник. (с) "Заря драконов", Энн Маккефри  
> "Kathy knelt by the corpse, her face expressionless. “Whatever it was had fangs and sharp claws,” she remarked, slowly getting to her feet. “His back was broken.”" (с) "Dragonsdawn", Anne McCaffrey


End file.
